


The Tale of Two Dumbasses

by KGM_14



Category: DCU, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Billy Batson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy Batson loves Freddy Freeman, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Siblings, In the Beginning, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Freddy Freeman, but could still be triggering, really tiny, underage (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: Billy and Freddy have been together for ten years now, what's the next step? Children, right?
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	The Tale of Two Dumbasses

Freddy didn’t hate being an omega. He didn’t. He didn’t hate having to go into a heat every three months and being indisposed. He didn’t. He hated how others treated him because of it. Let’s backtrack. He was crippled, he was a foster kid, and he was an omega. Those things combined together didn’t do him any favors. 

He had always been a magnet for trouble - more specifically bullies. Even before his classmates found out he was a foster kid. His bad leg wasn’t exactly useful in making friends, despite what the movies may have one believe.

At least he didn’t have to deal with the sexual harassment stories he’s heard from other omegas. He still got some, some perverts out there who thought because he was a cripple, he couldn’t defend himself against unwanted advances. That he should also be grateful someone wanted him when he was clearly “defective.” Luckily, his crutch is useful in defending himself. Once his siblings found out how others harassed him, they were quick to shut it down, especially the only alpha that had been in the house, Mary.

Then Billy came along. 

When Billy had moved in, neither one had presented yet. People didn’t usually present until their sixteenth birthday, maybe fifteenth. So Rosa and Victor had allowed them to room together. Freddy had liked Billy. While in the beginning, he might have been stand-offish, he really came around and had proven himself to be loyal, kind, funny, caring, and fair.

Freddy may or may not have developed a tiny crush on Billy. Which then in turn had become a full blown crush. He had chosen not to pursue those feelings for obvious reasons. Besides, as they grew, Billy only got more handsome. Freddy hated his stupid brown, whispy hair, or his dimpled smile, or his hazel eyes, his increasing height, even hated his smirk that made him all the more sexy. Freddy hated it. He mostly hated it because it meant Billy would never look his way.

Because he himself stayed slim and short. He didn’t have Billy’s handsome face or his dimples or his eyes. He was just a plain Jane compared to Billy. He wrote all about it in his journal that no one knew about. He didn’t grow into a stud like Billy. In fact, whenever Rosa complimented him, she usually called him her “beautiful boy” with the occasional “handsome” thrown in there. In retrospect, he should have known his parents knew him better than he knew himself. He hated that now he knew why his family would gossip behind his back.

Where was he? Oh, right. Billy would have never liked him back. Which was fine because he was more than happy with Billy just being his best friend. He’d rather have that than nothing at all because if the truth came out, that’s what would happen. Or so he had thought. You could have guessed his shock when he woke up one day a month before his sixteenth birthday feeling like literal shit. He’d wondered if that’s how Superman felt when in the vicinity of kryptonite. It wasn’t a good feeling. He felt groggy, and weak. He was running hot, his body was in a cold sweat, and his stomach was cramping. 

Billy, the ever caring Billy, had hopped down from the top bunk to wake him up but froze when he saw the state Freddy was in. “I’m gonna get Rosa.” Freddy had merely heard him say Rosa’s name before he heard the pounding of stairs. Rosa sat beside him and wiped at his sweaty curls.

“Oh, mi niño, what’s wrong?” He recounted his symptoms to her. He could remember Billy had been hovering behind her worriedly biting his lip. When he had finished reciting his symptoms, she had merely smiled. “Go back to sleep, mi amor. I’ll make some soup for you.” He had nodded against his pillow and closed his hands, feeling sad when her hand left his hair. He heard the door close behind them.

“Rosa, he smelled… different,” he heard Billy say. They must have been standing on the other side of the door. 

“I noticed, too. But he’ll be fine. I have a hunch as to what’s wrong.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you if I’m right. Now go downstairs and eat breakfast. The bus is coming in twenty minutes.”

“Rosa-”

“Billy, sweetheart, Freddy will be fine. Besides, you know I would let you kids know if anything went wrong. Go eat, baby. I’ll take care of Freddy.”

Freddy hadn’t heard much after that. He had gone back to sleep. There had been a continuous process of him being woken a few times throughout the day so that Rosa could feed him soups and make sure he was hydrated. But Freddy could tell she was waiting for something to happen. Rosa had given him a bath after changing his sheets. He had spent most of the day sleeping, and then he woke up when he felt it.

He had felt a dampness between his legs. He had gotten a particularly painful cramp and he groaned. He had hugged his torso and winced when he felt more of that dampness appear between his legs, except now he knew what it was. It was slick, he was producing slick. He was going into heat. Great.

The gaping emptiness is what registered next. He needed something to fill him, and fast.

“Freddy, baby,” he heard by the door.

“Rosa,” he had gasped out and Rosa was bounding into the room. “Rosa, I think, heat, empty” he slurred.

“Oh, sweetie. It’ll be okay. Victor and I had prepared for this. I’ll be right back.” Before she could leave, though, a growl had pierced through the air. Freddy had whined when he heard it. He opened his eyes to see Billy standing at the doorway, growling and looking ready to pounce. What stood out, though, were his eyes. Completely black, no trace of his usual hazel. And he smelled incredible. 

“Alpha,” Freddy had whined out.

“Omega,” Billy had responded. Freddy keened, and he would have been more embarrassed at making that noise had he not wanted Billy to just take him in his arms and never let go and just knot him into oblivion. Freddy had no idea how he knew Billy was an alpha as he hadn’t presented yet. He had turned sixteen two months ago and hadn’t presented. 

“Billy, get out of the room, now,” Rosa had shouted. She never shouted. Not even when she was angry, that was Victor, and that was rare too. Billy had snarled at her when she said that, however.

“My omega,” he growled. Freddy had hummed happily at that.

“Victor! Victor!” Freddy could remember faintly registering someone climbing up the stairs. 

“What happened? What is it?” Victor had stopped just before running into Billy in the doorway. 

“Get Billy out of here.”

“NO,” had been growled out, and Freddy whimpered at his angry alpha. “My omega,” Billy bared his teeth. Freddy’s not entirely sure what happened after that. And from what the others recount, Victor had to fight to get Billy out of the room. His foster siblings had to help get him out. But apparently having Mary in the room had made it worse as she was another alpha and Billy saw her as a threat trying to take his omega. 

His first heat was spent in a daze. He didn’t remember much besides whining for his alpha, wondering why he wasn’t coming, crying, feeling like a failure. He was more than relieved when his heat finally broke. Finally, he could hear the full story of what happened, but before that, Rosa and Victor had sat both him and Billy down and gave them the talk about their new bodies. Freddy remembered wanting to die. 

Turns out what had happened was that Freddy’s heat triggered Billy into going into a rut. On his way home from school, he had picked up Freddy’s scent and followed it home only to be hit full force by it, and being sent into a rut. When Rosa had called for Victor, Billy had fought tooth and nail against the others, and when they finally managed to get him out of the room, they had to lock him in another room to avoid him making his way to Freddy while he was indisposed. Rosa was in charge of feeding him as Billy still kind of trusted her even when he was being blinded by lust. 

Freddy had felt his face flushing. Rosa continued on explaining that it was rare for an omega heat to induce an alpha into rut, but that it could happen during one specific situation. “When’s that,” Billy asked. But Freddy had inkling.

Rosa and Victor had shared a look. They both had looked worried. That made Freddy worry more. “It only happens with true mates.”

That had been the shock of Freddy’s life - not becoming a superhero, not waking up as a cripple, not becoming a foster kid, not even Billy becoming a superhero, but being truly mated to Billy Batson. They spent almost a full afternoon being lectured by Rosa and Victor about anything and everything that came to sex, their secondary genders, and what it meant to be true mates. Doctor appointments were made, birth control options were discussed.

By the end of it all, Freddy was almost positive his face would remain permanently red. 

What followed was months worth of pining and longing, apparently from both sides which… okay, yeah, it surprised Freddy because he was almost certain that the reason they hadn’t started dating was Billy not liking him. Turns out Billy had thought the same thing. God, they were both dumbasses. They could have spent his second heat together instead of being locked in separate rooms. Their family of course agreed to help them out, but were all confused as to why they still weren’t together. 

Freddy had grown into himself and could admit that he was… pretty. Cute, even. Rosa lived telling him so. Mary did as well when she visited. Darla always wanted to do his makeup. Pedro and Eugene were much more reserved in their compliments, the most he ever got from them was, “You look good.” But Billy, his supposed true mate, had never complimented him. Freddy knew that what an alpha thought of him should never matter to him, but… it was Billy. He wasn’t just some alpha, he was more.

But they had remained friends, if a little awkward. They hadn’t switched rooms, they mostly just kept their distance from each other. They only got together after the incident, as Freddy has chosen to call it. It had been another regular day at school, i.e. it was hell. Because while before he had been dealing with bullying, now he had to deal with both bullying and harassment from alphas. And his usual tormentors - the Breyer brothers.

They became his biggest harassers in everything. If they weren’t pushing him into lockers, or running him over with their truck - literally, it’s like they don’t realize how illegal that is - they’re groping him. That is until Billy would step in. Billy and the Bryer brothers had built some kind of repertoire where they hated each other. Granted it was because Billy actually fought back against them. 

It had been after school and Freddy had stayed behind to speak to one of his teachers over a project. He had had a question that he doesn’t remember now, but he had gotten it answered and was now walking out of the building. Billy had said he would wait for him at the front of the school as he had talked to his baseball coach. 

On the way there, he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, but the next thing he knew, he was being shoved against the lockers and his crutch missing. He winced before turning to face his assailants and wasn’t surprised at who he saw. He had withheld the urge to roll his eyes. “Freeman, how’s my favorite omega doing,” Burke had asked.

“I don’t know. How is Brett doing,” he smirked. 

Brett had obviously not liked that, “You little shit,” he’d growled, which just didn’t work as he wasn’t an alpha, neither brother was. They were betas. The majority of the world was beta. Only like ten percent of the population was alpha, and less than five was omega. He threw that back in their faces. He could see the anger rise in them.

“I’ll show you alpha.” Freddy hadn’t thought much of that threat. They’d beaten him up before, it would hurt, but he’d live. His body ran cold, however, when Brett had ripped his jacket open. He tried to get away now. They’d never done anything like this before. They took off his shredded jacket. He was scared now. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight them off, they had taken his crutch.

“Okay, this isn’t funny anymore.” Brett only smirked, and he had seen that even Burke was kind of confused as to what was going on. He had shouted when Brett moved his shirt collar to the side and began mouthing at his neck. He tried to move away, but he couldn’t do much without his cane. Brett had forced a thigh between his legs and rubbed it against his crotch. 

Freddy felt his eyes water when he felt it stir something inside of him. He didn’t want this, despite what his body was saying. He could only hope someone would smell his distress. He froze when he heard a growl. He knew that growl well, he heard it every three months when he went into heat. The body over him is pulled off and he crumbled to the ground. 

He could hear Billy beating up Brett, could hear Burke trying to get him to stop. He didn’t know how long he sat there for. He remembered jumping when someone draped a jacket over him, and helping him to his feet while handing him his crutch. But he wasn’t standing for much longer before Billy picked him up bridal style. Before walking away, Billy had called behind them, “I expect a new jacket for him. And if I ever see you touch him again, I will kill you.”

The walk to their house had been nice. Freddy had liked being surrounded by Billy’s scent, it was comforting. No one had been home when they arrived. Mary was at college, Pedro was a football practice, Eugene was with friends, Darla was too, he remembered being informed of that, and the parents had gone on date night. They were alone.

Billy had gently deposited him on his bed. Freddy wrapped the jacket around him more tightly. “Are you okay?”

Freddy had sighed, “I will be. Nothing terrible happened.” He let himself fall back on the bed, mentally exhausted. 

“Something terrible did happen!” Freddy winced.

“Yeah… but I will be okay.”

“God, Freddy, I should have gotten there sooner, I should have asked to meet with my coach another day and just walked with you the whole time. Or I should have finished the meeting earlier. Or… I don’t know!”

Freddy had sat up, “Billy, this isn’t your fault. We had no way of knowing Brett and Burke were bigger perverts than we had initially thought.” Billy had stopped pacing. Freddy gestured to the empty spot beside him and patted it. Billy sat down.

“Just Brett. Burke is the one who went to go get me.” Billy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I should be a better alpha. I know I’m not your alpha, but I should have been better. God, Freddy, I want to be your alpha so badly, but I know you don’t want to, please don’t think I’m pressuring you. I just want to protect you - ”

“Wait - what? You want to be my alpha?”

“Yes? I thought you knew. I thought that’s why you were distancing yourself.”

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Freddy had admitted quietly. Billy turned to face him, face incredulous. 

“How could I not want you,” he asked softly.

“Look at me, Billy. Why would anyone?” Billy reached a hand out slowly and cupped Freddy’s cheek. Freddy smiled softly and leaned into it, closing his eyes and purring softly. He opened his eyes rapidly when he felt himself being lifted. He was being placed in Billy’s lap. He looked up to meet Billy’s eyes.

“I am. I want you.” He leaned in closer, placing his forehead on Freddy’s. Freddy bursted out laughing. 

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“The biggest.” Billy bit his lip. “Can I - Can I kiss you?”

“Yes! I mean, yes. I would like that. Yes.” Their first kiss hadn’t been perfect. There was too much teeth, they had bumped noses, but Freddy wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Besides, he had reasoned, we have our whole lives to learn. They ended up napping together which is how the rest of the family found them. There was only a celebration. Everyone was so happy they had finally gotten their shit together.

They’ve been together ever since. That was, oh, close to ten years ago. They had both graduated college. Freddy was now a high school teacher and Billy was a detective. His detective skills as a kid had paid off after all. They stayed in Pennsylvania and were in contact with all their foster siblings and parents. Mary was off being a successful engineer and Darla was in her last year of college. Eugene was off being some kind of computer hacker guy. Pedro was actually a successful author. 

Rosa and Victor could not be more proud of them. They all kept in contact with them. Victor was the one who walked Freddy down the aisle when he and Billy finally got married. They lived in a nice house with three bedrooms - two of which weren’t really used. Which must have been what got Billy thinking. They hadn’t really spoken about it before, not really. They had been on the table, but never concrete. Billy had really sprang it out on him.

“Babe?”

“Yeah,” Freddy was washing dishes. Billy had just gotten home and was sitting at the dining table facing the kitchen. He looked so good in his button up and slacks. Freddy really loved him. 

“How do you feel about having kids?”

How did he feel? Well, he dropped and broke the cup he was holding. Billy was out of his seat in an instant. “Sorry. I-I’ll clean this up.” Freddy started moving to grab a dish towel, he began to pick some pieces of glass but Billy’s gentle hand grasped his wrist taking the towel from his hand and throwing it away. Freddy let himself be led to the living room and took a seat on their couch.

“I know this is so sudden, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I want to have a kid with you. We’re stable, economically, emotionally. And we’re happy.”

“But… what about…” he trailed off and gestured to his crutch.

“I’d be there every step of the way to lessen the load. You don’t have to decide now, but please think about it.” Freddy nodded. Billy smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Freddy’s forehead. He loved doing that once he started towering over Freddy. 

That night, Freddy laid awake. Billy was fast asleep beside him, arm thrown over Freddy’s waist and breathing onto his bond mark. He smiled, remembering their bonding. They had planned their wedding to be three days before his heat so that on their honeymoon, they could officially bond. When Billy had bit into his neck while knotting him, Freddy couldn’t remember being happier, more loved or accepted. 

Tomorrow was the start of the weekend. He’d give Billy his answer tomorrow.


End file.
